


All in a Day's Work

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The workday of a CEO or a reporter have a set end point, but the workday of a superhero? Not so much. Kara doesn't mind though when a workday ends at Lena's apartment.





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "That was amazing."
> 
> I love the idea of domestic and cute Supercorp.

Lena’s head jerked upward at the sound of the latch on the balcony door opening. The dark-haired woman’s eyes watched as the door swung open and a soot covered Supergirl slid through the narrow opening into Lena’s apartment. “Kara,” Lena murmured softly, “you’re back.”

“I’m back.” Kara replied with a small smile. “That was a doozy.”

“That was amazing.” Lena amended with a nod of her head toward the blank television screen. “They just had highlights on the news.” 

“Oh.” Kara blinked in surprise. “So, you saw it all?”

“Well…” Lena pushed herself up off the couch to pad across the room to stand in front of Kara. “The news didn’t have everything, but it did have a clip of a very impressive uppercut.”

“Impressive?” Kara visibly brightened from Lena’s praise.

“Mhm.” Lena agreed. “But, it didn’t show how you got so dirty, did the probably-alien throw you into a fireplace or something?”

“Technically,” Kara hummed, “they threw me into a burning building? But, essentially, yes?”

Lena snorted at Kara’s wry smile, before she slipped her hand around Kara’s wrist and tugged the blonde-haired woman through the living room and into her bedroom. “Get that suit off and get into the shower. I’ll put your suit in the washing machine.” 

“Thanks.” Kara dipped her head and brushed her lips across Lena’s cheek. “You’re the best.”

“Remember that if you get soot on my carpets.” Lena threatened playfully before she turned her head to capture Kara’s lips in a soft kiss. “I’ll lay out some pjs for you.”


End file.
